Android Levi
An Android version of Levi. He is almost like Beet J. Stag. Bio Biography (Rescuers and Paw) *Android Levi's Real name is Robot Levi, his favorite drink is Enetron. He has Humanity with in him, meaning he can't harm Humans. He has a locking system that makes him stay in place, seen when he and Levi were ask to help Everest to take photos in the south pole since they where doing nothing, when Levi refused (due to Levi was planning to wright a book) he activated his locking system but Everest didn't take no for answer she then pushed Levi onto the plane while he was Embarrassedly on sack truck being push by Everest. His real Creator is really Levi not Ryder. **(His face was very extremely red under his helmet) Biography (As Stag Buster) Android Levi or L-3-v-1 or Len N. Deluxe or even Android is Ryder's personal creation. L3v1 accompanied Ryder upon his return from Hyper Space, as he first introduced himself to Takeshi Kuroki and later the Rescuers and Paw. His Armor is From the Hidden compartment on his back. Early life A Robot Clone Designed by Levi Seventeen that he wanted to teach a robot to live a human life, with that in mind he is also the leader of Robot Rescuers. He now became Space Sheriff X alone with the other Robot Rescuers. Rescuers and Paw *''to be added'' Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *There are no Games Forms - Android Levi= |-|1= |-|2= Android Levi is a humanoid Robot capable of defense and combat. Underneath his outer Body shell is the humanoid form of Rescue White/Robo Sheriff X. *Robo Changer }} - Ranger Form= - Rescue Red= Like the other Rescuers, Levi is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into previous Red rangers and Bangai Heroes. Arsenal *'Rescue Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Gun' *'Rescue Buster' Mecha *'Rescue Fire Truck' Final Waves *'Rescue Blast and Slash' Levi's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Rescue Gun And into his Sabre, Levi fires a Rescue Blast which is combined with the Rescue Slash. Levi performs a Blast and Slash during the team attack. This form is exclusive to Ep. 12: Twin Dilemma - Rescue White/Robo Sheriff X= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Rescue White or Robo Sheriff X is Android Levi's Ranger/Metal Hero Suit. He is his Own Mecha, he doesn't have his hidden compartment because his alternate counter part has. He can also combine with Levi to make High Powered Rescue Red. He is know to have rocket boosters under his feet. Arsenal *Robo Changer *Rescue Sabre/Laser Sabre *Rescue Gun/Silver Shooter *Jet Boosters (Only in Robo Sheriff X). Macha *Rescue Patrol Cruiser/Rescue Robo-Warrior *Lunar Cruiser *Rescuers and Paw Jet Appearances: }} - Power Burst= - Burst Mode= Android Levi is able to use burst mode to power up his attacks and abilities. The Powered up form gives the ability to use a Laser attack and a new Finisher move, how ever the mode has only been use in Movies. Arsenal *Robo Changer *Delta Blade *Ace Blaster *Spin Blade Macha *Rescue Patrol Cruiser/Rescue Robo-Warrior (Powered Up) *Lunar Cruiser (Powered Up) *Rescuers and Paw Jet (Powered Up) Appearances: - Speed Mode= }} - Upgrades= :For Atom's page, See: Atom The Android Android Levi Mark 2 was a model of Levi created by the Mark I's regeneration after he self-destructed. This Levi, who described himself as a "cybernetic unit equipped with quantum consciousness", was associated with Professor J. Kintobor. He gave remotes to Maurice, whom he called "Young Master", and to Nicky Mike and Sarah Rose. - V3= This upgrade is actually a power up, unlike the Mark II Levi does not lose almost all of his weapons. - 4.0= 4.0 Levi is a lot more versatile with his powers, but lacks strength in psychical combat. - Mark V= This Version is mix between Rescue Red and Rescue White, using weapons more then psychical strength. - 6.0= An inverted version that can go under cover, this was used very shortly due to the others saying that they like the version that they know from the start. - 7.0= This version has light cyan lining on his upper body with cyan helmet fins, great at psychical combat but not in non-psychical combat. This form has the return of his more memorable colors. - 8.0= This version keeps the light cyan lining on his upper body from the previous upgrade, has balance stats like the first version. - 9.0= This version has the original look but with Levi's craftsmanship logo on the chest instead of the helmet, this form has shoulder guns as well as having due welding cyberman-like weapons a the ends of his arms. - 9.1= This one is minor, only difference is that the Rescuers and Paw Logo returns on the helmet. }} }} Personality Personality (Rescuers and Paw) He is an Emotional Robot with an IQ 250 and has Access to the Internet, his memory storage is the size of 16GB USB Drive. He is not a Ranger but a Metal Hero. If you like you can count him as White Ranger. Android Levi or L3v1 N. Seven Personality (As Stag Buster) Android Levi is a living testament to Ryder's belief that quirks make machines more interesting. L3v1's "quirk" is that he likes appearing cool, though he has a habit of always standing in the way of Ryder, which greatly annoys his creator and partner. He is also a self-proclaimed egotist, appearing to have no concerns except for his own. However, underneath it all, L3v1 holds Ryder in high enough regard that, should harm come to him, L3v1 would be relentless protecting him. He even once appeared to go 'rogue', when he discovered that a particular 'Messiah Card' contained the backup data that could fully restore Ryder, protecting the Metaroid who carried it, while holding the Rescuers and Paw at bay. He even went as far as threatening to destroy Ryder's avatar, for the sake of getting the data, counter-intuitive as it may be. When Ryder's data backup deactivated, L3v1 showed remorse and sadness over the loss of his creator. Skills and Abilities *Robot Physiology: Despite his human-like appearance, the actual physiology of a robot is different from average humans, with most of Rescue White's equipment built after his likeness. One of the evidences is that during the fight, Android Levi's are capable of withstanding far greater punishments from any attacks, which would be fatal to normal humans. *Fire and Ice Manipulation: With the air conditioner in him, Android Levi is able to control fire and ice. *Lightning Manipulation: Despite not running on Electricity, Android Levi is able to use Electric Attacks. Legend Sentai Devices The Original Stag Buster The Original Stag Buster is Beet J. Stag or simply "J", is the beetle-type Buddy Roid partner of Masato Jin (Beet Buster). He can also become Stag Buster (スタッグバスター Sutaggu Basutā), and is considered a Sixth Ranger of the Go-Busters along with his partner. He later became part of the core group of the alternate team of Go-Busters, the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters, using the moniker Silver Stag (シルバースタッグ Shirubā Sutaggu). The "J." stands for "Jueki" (ジュウエキ), which means "tree sap". Do you think he is a White Ranger or not? Yes. No. Notes *He is not the only Robot ranger of the Team. *The "N." stands for "Ni teru" (似てる), which means "resembles". (Since he looks like Rescue Red) Behind the scenes Portrayal Android Levi is portrayed by Tardis17. Tarids17 who has played Levi Seventeen (Rescue Red) of Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw, making him the actor in Sentai to have two major hero roles in Sentai. Sentai notes Appearances See Also *Cyber The Android *Atom The Android *Android Levi *Handles 2.0 Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Levi Seventeen's Creations